The Last of Us
by Forever-in-love-Skyfall
Summary: Just because I am telling you this story, it does not mean that I am alive at the end of it. This could be pre recorded and i could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean. Yeah, it's that kind of story because things just got out of control.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey guys!

So here's an Authors Note from me,

First of all I wanted to apologize for making promises and breaking them and the reason that happen was the fact that my computer decided to switch sides with the decepticons and act against me. Until just yesterday when I got back from vacation (August 15, 2013) I decided to give it one more try to fix it and walah! It worked!

So, to start off on a clear note, I will delete my previous stories (I don't mean to disappoint you guys) I feel it's for the best. I want to start off on a clean slate and focus on this story and the second one that I might start working on for future reference.

I would probably lose a few followers after this, but I don't blame them. No hard feelings here, but I would really appreciate if you guys read and review! It would mean the world to me, I don't care how bogus your comments are I will appreciate them and love them and maybe laugh at it if it's funny! I love getting notifications that someone left a review on my stories; it makes me feel good, like I don't know how to explain it! But I am sure a few writers out there know what I am talking about when we look at our reviews.

So here goes the very first official chapter for 'The Last of Us.'

Love,

-B.

XX

Chapter one: Carry on my Wayward Son

"Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Ah

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear voices when I'm dreaming,

I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man,

Well, it surely means that I don't know

In a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune,

But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more no!

Carry on,

You will always remember

Carry on,

Nothing equals to splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry,

Don't you cry no more,

No more!

Xx

Some stories have a beginning, middle, and an end. This story though, it has none of those…and all of them at once. This isn't a story about drugs, guns, good or evil. At its heart, it's a story about those teenage fantasies: falling in love and fighting to live another day.

Just because I am telling you this story, it does not mean that I am alive at the end of it. This could be pre-recorded and I could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean. Yeah, it's that kind of story. Because things just got so out of control.

…..

It's Saturday night and it's awfully quiet back at base. I know I wasn't alone here, but half of my friends are out for the night while the rest are either sleeping or walking around quietly. Don't think that I did not get invited to hang out because I did, but I was just not feeling it tonight. I felt like staying in and let my mind wander and reminisce the past. I lay in bed as I stared outside the window, staring at the moon as its light shined through my room. I love my room only because of that, the moon shining through, and I could look at it all night as it moves along with the twinkling stars. My room wasn't that small, it contained four red walls and purple ceilings covered with stars that glows in the dark. My walls, they were covered with random posters and pictures along with Christmas lights that light up just a little bit. My twin size bed was really comfortable as I rested, I pulled out my pillow and hugged it as I turned around and glanced at my pictures that were placed at the corner of my desk.

The first picture frame contained a picture of the great Leader, Optimus Prime, the medical Officer, Ratchet, and I at my high school graduation. The second picture frame contained a picture of my two guardians, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I grabbed the picture frame to take a closer look at it. I snickered as I saw my face covered with cake; Sideswipe had a huge grin on his face while Sunstreaker just had a disgusting look and annoyance since he had food stained on his shirt. I remember that day, Jazz decided to be funny along with the other set of twins, Mudflap and Skids started food fight. I sighed as I smiled. I placed the picture frame back where it belong and grabbed the last picture frame; the picture was taken just a year after the battle in Mission City, after Jazz death.

It contained the whole entire Autobot family and in their alt mode. I was sitting in Sideswipe hand, hugging his silver metallic thumb-like, half smiling. Just by looking at it, not a lot were smiling that day like Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Tailgate…a lot to name. A few tried but failed, we were miserable because we did not feel complete without Jazz. I placed the picture back again where it belongs and sighed once more. I turned my back away from my desk and look outside my window remembering the first time I met the Autobots.

It's been about six years that I first encountered them but it still feel just like yesterday. I remember the near death experiences, the first time I talked to Optimus Prime, when Ratchet brought me back to life when I tried to protect Optimus getting shot my Megatron, yeah I know what you're thinking don't judge. I remember my first guardian was Bumblebee and after him it was the pranksters' twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I still remember the remark that Streaker made about human being nasty and not hygienic. I was furious when he said that when he was directing at me, and that same night when he was in recharge I keyed his car so bad. I still wonder how he did not feel that. I remember so many things and forgot a few things. I remember things that I wish I didn't and forgot things that I wish I could remember again.

It was already past midnight and I couldn't sleep. I sat up, my back against the wall and I saw my reflection from across my room since my mirror was on the wall. I could only see from my waist up. I saw a girl with long dark brown straight hair, brown eyes, fair skin with a few scars here and there, pink lips, and blushed cheeks. Tonight I was only wearing a pair of black sweat pants and white tank top. It felt really hot in my room, so I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and let my bangs aside. I decided to grab my sketch book and started to draw like I usually do when I can't sleep.

That's been happening a lot lately. I can't sleep and I don't know why. I do feel tired and when I do fall asleep it would be for a little bit and wake up again, and the odd thing is that it only happens when I have nightmares or dreams but these past few weeks I have not been dreaming for a while now. I pulled my sketch book open to a clean sheet and grabbed my mechanical pencil. I stared at the blank sheet not sure what to draw this time. I need to think hard. I looked outside my window and saw Optimus Peterbuilt, I didn't want to draw him, I drew him more than once already, and in fact I think I drew half of the Autobots already and the Decepticons. Until an idea hit me; Ratchet mentioned about working with Wheeljack and Jolt on making a holoform for everybody. You see, they need to blend in more, people are starting to get suspicious about them and Optimus, First-Aid and Prowl thought about hologram. A pretend mini puny size robot, according to Ironhide. I started to get so excited that I started to draw my first victim.

Ironhide.

I did not have a problem to draw him since he wasn't that complicated; first I drew his black GMC Topkick alt-mode and truck mode. And then him as human, he was tall, with a tough scary look and a scar across his left eye just like the one he has on his alt-mode. His outfit contained a pair of blue jeans black combat boots, a white tight tank top and black leather jacket. The sketch looked very detailed and if you just think about it, he looked a lot like the Wolverine. Oh my god! I just realized that he almost has the same characteristics as him. I just found a new nickname for him…but if only…if I start calling him Logan he might not like it and he does call me bub at a times!

Well my first victim is down, now for my second one it will be Optimus. Now for him it will be challenging but I got the whole night since I am not tired anymore.

Xx

I don't know at what time I passed out but I suddenly jolted up as I heard a loud engine revving so dangerously. I heard Lennox and Epps voice shouting in command to stay back. Curiosity getting the best of me, I crept up to my window and peeked outside, my eyes widened as I saw the white and black mustang tied up on the back of the military trailer and Jolt zapping him. What on Earth is going on? What's a Decepticon doing here? Especially Barricade? I quickly dressed up and cleaned myself before I went outside.

As soon as I followed everyone as they were all going at the same direction. I saw my guardians skating around their prey with their arms transformed into a sword pointing at him.

"Move! Stay back! Get out of the way!" I heard Lennox shouting in frustration but no one listened to him as they wanted to get a closer look at the Decepticon. I didn't dare to get close to Barricade; I just climbed on top of one of the military hummer and sat on the roof with my legs dangling against the windshield.

"Release me!" Barricade shouted. I heard the tires screeching against the trailer making a loud noise as it release that burnt smell and smoke. I saw Optimus from the distance pulling up behind Ratchet and transformed to his alt-mode. He did not look so happy; he had a grim look on his face like he usually does.

"Barricade." He called out. The Decepticon just revved his engine in annoyance, "Tell your servants to release me at once!" He shouted again. Optimus looked at his men as Ironhide grunted at Barricade with anger. Prowl was told to throw Barricade to the brig under Optimus instruction. But why? I find it odd that he is not fighting back like I seen him done it before just shouting in anger. He was forced to transformed in his alt-mode and Prowl quickly cuffed him up as he pushed him to start walking. People were starting to leave as the commotion settled down, the only ones that stayed around was my guardians, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Tailgate. Barricade passed by where I was and he looked down at me with those piercing bloody red optics. I felt intimidated right away, but something about his look told me something different. He is hiding something and I felt the urge to find out what it is. The rest did not notice me as they walked by.

"Well that's taken care off." I heard Sideswipe comment in relief as he transformed his swords back to its hands. I haven't seen my guardians for about a week or two and they haven't called me like they used too. So I guess you could say that I was a bit mad at them especially Sides. We used to be so close but now I feel like we are fading apart…

Both sets of twins skated to my side as they saw me chilling on top of the roof of the Hummer, 'Sides knelt down and poked me with his metallic fingers; I slapped his finger away.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion, I looked at him as if he did not know what was wrong. I didn't look at him and thought about it through, I feel stupid for just getting mad at them for not calling me. They are doing their job and there's no time to make phone calls.

I looked back at him and smiled as I shrugged my shoulders, "Just tired." I guess. He smiled as he looked back at his twin, "Looks like our little Robin missed us, Sunny." Sunstreaker just shrugged his shoulder; typical.

I love my guardians, I couldn't ask for better ones. Before I used to be so distant from them because I used to think that Sideswipe was weird and Sunstreaker was mean. And they are, not weird, but different just like everyone else. I paid attention to them closely as I lived with the Autobots and they are no different from us, they act and think just like human but more logically.

"Nope, not even a tiny bit." I joked as they pouted. Arcee walked her way towards our small group followed by Tailgate and Cliff. I haven't seen them as well and I already missed them. My small groups of friends that I hang out with almost every day.

"Maybe we should leave more often that way she would miss us." Cliffjumper suggested as he winked at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him as a few chuckled while Sideswipe stared at him. I shook my head and looked at Arcee, "How was the hunt? I was surprised that Prime didn't go with you guys." Which was true, he usually goes with the group. Arcee just shook her head and sighed, I can tell that she was tired.

"Do you even have to ask?" she sounded annoyed as she looked at the mechs. I only responded by laughing. She was the only femme going with the mechs on this hunt, why? I am not sure. Chromia and Elita-1 went somewhere on the other side of the world to look for something as well. Lately I feel like the Autobots are hiding something from me or maybe it's just me?

Sunstreaker stretched, "I am going to recharge, I am exhausted." He announced as he transformed back to his car mode.

"Right behind ya, brother." Tailgate called out. Cliffjumper waited for Arcee before she said bye to me.

"Have any plans for this afternoon?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head, "Not really." She smiled, "Good, I need to go out and I need you to come with me." She left before I could even respond to her. I looked at them as they left and looked back at Sideswipe.

"What was all that about?" he pointed, I shrugged my shoulder, "Beats me." From the first time ever I felt so awkward just being alone with Sideswipe. Something has changed and I can feel it. I pretended to stretched as I talked to him, hoping the awkwardness fades away.

"So, you're not going to recharge?" I asked him as he got up. I saw his smile again, "You're trying to get rid of me again?" I knew he was joking so I just followed along.

"Oh yeah, for sure." I rolled my eyes as he just chuckled. I looked up at him in awe as he was towering over me and blocking the sun. He had a distant look in his optics and then looked down at me, "Yeah I guess I am going to recharge. I'll catch you in a bit." I nodded and he left. I guess he was too tired to skate himself to his room since he transform himself back to Silver Stingray Corvette. As soon as he left, the sun rays hit me hard on my face, it was freaking hot outside today and no one was even outside besides me.

I jumped off the Hummer and jogged back inside. I saw a lot of people making movements, on the phones making phone calls. I saw Epps talking to Lennox about something important while Sam and Mikaela being attended too. I wonder what happened to them, but if I get close to them chances are that Ratchet is going to whack me away.

Everyone was busy and I still don't know what was going on! It was frustrating me, usually I am kept updated but now they didn't let me know. I don't know what to do now or where to go since everyone is either busy or sleeping. Until I remembered that a certain Decepticon was looked up at the brig. I know I was not allowed to go down there without supervision especially when there's a Decepticon, but it seems that no one was paying attention to what I was doing today. I headed downstairs but before I made to the stairs I saw a few Ironhide and Prowl walking upstairs, I hid in the shadows where they couldn't see me. I heard Ironhide mumbling about nonsense while Prowl tried to talk sense into him.

Why is he so mad? What's the fuss today?

I waited a couple seconds just to make sure that they are not coming back and walked downstairs in the dark carefully. I placed my hands on the cold rails. Even though it was quiet and dark, it was scary; I was getting the goose bumps. The only noise that you could hear were my small footsteps. It was cold down at the brigs and dark, the only lights that came through were through the small rectangles windows, the sun shining through. It was utterly quiet. I felt my heart thumping fast, I know I shouldn't be here and if I get caught then I am done for good.

I walked slowly looking at each cell and every one of them empty besides the last cell on the far side of the building. I walked towards it as the sunray shined at the Decepticons. I hesitated to get close and looked behind me just to make sure that I was not being followed. If Sides or Sunny found out that I was here…they would eat me alive! I got to the cell and saw Barricade alt-mode sitting on the far corner of the brig. It looked lifeless…

Did Ironhide do this? Did he just kill him with his bare hands/servos? I looked at the Decepticon and when one is dead; its optics tends to be off lined I mean when one has his or her eyes closed you could still see the light. Barricade red optics weren't glowing no more. I think they did kill him. I wanted to get a closer look until someone from that same brig popped out of nowhere and growled at me, "What are you doing here, fleshing?!" he hissed through his bare white teeth.

I reacted so quickly by screaming from on top of my lungs and falling back, "W-who are you?!" I shouted as my hands searched for an object to defend myself.

Xx

Haha Haha! I feel like my first chapter sucked -,- but anyways, I hope you guys liked it!

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Man Down

Hai guyzzzz!

I hope you liked the first chapter so far, but I noticed that I did some mistakes on it -_- so I will go back and fix it because it does not make sense!

Anyways, I do not own Transformers only Hasbro does! I only own my OC's and my minor OOC's.

Response:

**JerseyPrime23**: Thank you! I will be updating the very first chance I get :3

Onwards!

XX

Chapter 2: Man Down

"_I didn't mean to end his life, I know it wasn't right. I can't even sleep at nights; can't get it off my mind. I need to get out of sight before I end up behind bars."_

My hands were searching for any object to defend myself if he tries to do something to me. My heart was beating really fast, my palms were sweating, and my weak stomach was starting to hurt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath so I can calm myself down. This man cannot harm me since he is behind bars, but the thing is; what is he doing in there with Barricade? I found my courage to stand up and face him.

What's the worst thing that can happen? I walked towards the brig with full confidence until I heard him snicker. He's making me doubt myself now. I cleared my throat and licked my lips, "Show yourself. Who are you?" Damn, my voice sounded shaky. Great, just great. I heard and saw movements from the cell and again the man appeared out of nowhere.

Is he Jesus?

The man was facing me once again. From behind the cell, he looked really dangerous and tall. I noticed that he was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. His black hair was long but barely touching his neck, his skin pale but rough looking. Someone needs to shave. He also was lean yet masculine and very attractive. What mostly caught my attention to him were his eyes; at first I thought they were brown but no well yes, kind of. Like any other…human, he had black pupil, but his iris; they were brown but close to the pupil they were glowing red.

"What are you staring at, human?" he snapped at me and I jumped out of nowhere. I laughed in embarrassment and he just stared at me with an annoyance look.

"Who are you?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and had an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Do you not know who I am?" I shook my head as he smiled evilly at me, "I guess we are ahead of you, Autoscums. I can't believe Knock-Out and Scalpel beat Ratchet to it." I raised an eyebrow at him this time.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He placed his hands on the bar as he spoke to me, "I mean, we-they are ahead of you." With his finger touched my collar bone lightly being careful not to push me back. I noticed that his finger started to trace my collar bone; I glared at him as I slapped his hand away.

"Amazing, even with one touch your skin turns red." He noted I touched the spot that was red; my skin tends to be very sensitive. I shook my head and trying to bring him back to my question, "You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" he grinned once more as he sighed and leaned against Barricade lifeless alt-mode.

"If you must know and I think it's pretty obvious, I am Barricade." He introduced with a grin. I looked at the Decepticon and the human…like. Thousands questions started to flood my brain now and I know most of them are more likely to be left unanswered.

The very first question that blurted out from my mouth was, "What are you doing here?" He wasn't smiling any more. He went back to where he was before, by the cell placing his hands on the cell bar, his face inches away from mine. For the first time I seen a Decepticon had a worried look, it is shown on his eyes.

"Did you not get the news?" I gave him a confused look this time. What news? He snickered again, "Well, it seems like they don't even keep you updated here. I bet they even forgot about you." He winked at me. I stepped back away from him. I know he's lying, he's a Decepticon and that's what they do. They lie; they put things inside your head so you can second guess yourself.

I kept on walking backwards until I bumped onto something cold and hard. I gulped as I slowly turned around and looked up at the red and blue leader looking down at me. I couldn't tell if he was mad or disappointed, but he had a very, very serious look on his face. I think I just shit on my pants.

"I can explain." I said. My legs were trembling, afraid what he was going to say.

"Miss. Robin, you know very well you are not allowed down here alone without supervision." He reminded me, I just looked down just like a five year old would do when they are about to be punished.

"I know," I half-whispered as I looked up at him, "I was just curious." He nodded as he understood, "I'm sorry." As I apologized I heard Barricade chuckle and made a comment, "I can see you still treat her like a youngling, Prime." I looked at him and before I could say anything else, Optimus beat me to it.

"She is no youngling, Barricade. But if she acts like one while breaking the rules, we remind her of the consequences." I quickly looked up at Optimus this time. So, I am a child than? That's good to hear. Fucking amazing if you ask me! They were talking about me as if I wasn't there listening. We heard another footsteps coming from upstairs. I decided to just leave before I get everyone's attention. As I was heading upstairs I saw the black and gold mech staring down at me with confusion.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" I shrugged my shoulders as I walked up stairs, "Nothing, I just thought I heard an animal here like back at the petting zoo until I found out its 'Cade." I heard the 'con growl. That made me smile. I ran upstairs before I get called back and I know that Optimus is going to be calling me today and 'talk' to me.

I was starting to feel mad now. I am no youngling but if I act like one while breaking the rules, I will be reminded of the consequences? Fine, I am going to act like one just to pist them off. I turned around facing the stair well and flip them off. I huffed and walked back to my room, I am not going to stay here because I know I will be glared at the whole day. As I got to my room I grabbed my brown messenger bag and stuffed in my wallet, iPod, my sketch book, pepper spray (the one that Ironhide gave me, don't ask me why) and grabbed my water bottle.

As I was walking down the corridors I noticed a few guys were walking in to their rooms to rest I assumed. A few noticed me and waved hi or just smiled at me but the rest, they looked like dead zombies. Well of course zombies are dead, in other words they look like zombies. I guess they did have it hard this time with all the patrolling and the missions. I headed to the main hangar and pulled out my bike that was chained up by the entrance. Yes, I do that because these assholes here likes to steal my bicycles. Chaining my bike up won't help since they have the proper tools to break it. It's pointless to do it but I just like tormenting them at the same time.

I pushed my bicycle forward and hopped on as I started to pedal towards the exit of the base. Where was I heading? I don't know, but I will go straight and stop when my legs can't push any longer. It was past noon already, the wind was blowing and I love how the sun was setting even though it was hurting my eyes just by looking at it. It was fall time already, so the wind was blowing the leaves as I pedaled through the forest. There was a trail that takes you all the way to an empty neighborhood and just about twenty minutes away you would reach Mission City. I wasn't heading there though; there are too many people at this hours plus traffic. I think I seen enough cars for the day. I half smiled remembering the first time I encountered with the transformers. I was so paranoid to even walk outside and every time a car would pass by where I used to live I used to flip out and do a random stunt.

Now it's all different. I can tell from a cybertronian car to a regular car, it's really not that hard if you ask me. After passing through the crowded city, pushing my way through while getting the fingers and beautiful compliments I finally got to where I wanted to be. A place where there is peace and quietness.

I was on a hill where I can see the whole city, sitting while my legs dangled over the edge as I started to swing them slowly. I gave out a deep long sigh and closed my eyes while letting the sunray hit against my skin. As soon as I felt relaxed, I pulled out my iPod and started to play one of my favorite artist; Skylar Grey. I decided not to put on my head phones since not to use my headphones on since I was alone so I just rose up the volume on blast. After that, I pulled out my sketch book and decided to draw the landscape in front of me.

It feels good to be alone at a times but I miss being around with my friends and lately I feel like we are being distant ever since the mission that they went on and I was not aware of it. Barricade's word still echoed inside my head, "I bet they even forgot about you." The more I remember the more I mess up the picture. I sighed in frustration as I pulled out the horrible sketches and throw them behind me. I slapped the book close as I slammed it next to me. I lay down before I lose it. I paid close attention to the song that was currently playing.

"They woke me up again…

It's gonna be another restless sleep tonight.

The ghosts inside my head are moving furniture and eating dynamite.

They're moving furniture and eating dynamite.

Take me up the rill, to haunted hill. Past the floating bridge; the orphanage.

Where the spirits fly and never die…"

As my eyes were shut closed I started to daydream. I wasn't sure if I was fast asleep, but I never want to wake up, I want to stay in my dreams for a long time, until it feels right to wake up once again and feel like I belong. I started to see a girl with long hair and a long white strapless dress. Her hair long wavy and black, her hand through her hair as if she was about to pull it off while her other hand was fist pumping in the air. I could see her moving as the sky darkened and saw a few ravens flying across the sky. The girl was in the forest, I could hear her crying in anger. Who is she? I was about to place my hand on her shoulder until something woke me up. I felt something sniffing on my arm and I jolted up freaking out. My heart was beating fast until I laughed when I saw that it was just a dog.

What's a dog doing here? I was about to pet it as he stepped back and growled at me with its bare teeth.

"Well, screw you too." I shooed him away as he took off. Damn dogs.

It was dark outside already, the moon was rising as the stars were twinkling once again. I have to draw this. I pulled my sketch book once again as I drew the night away. As I was drawing, I felt my phone ringing and realized that I had more than five missed calls.

Crap.

Three from the prankster's twins, one from Prowl, one from Arcee, three from Ironhide –rolls my eyes- and six from Optimus? So now they didn't forget me? What time is it anyways? My eyes widened when it read that it was past ten o'clock. Scrap, they're going to kill me. I shrugged my shoulders, I'm not sixteen anymore and I don't need to be babysat all the time. It's still better if I go back to base so they won't start fussing. I started to pack my stuffs inside my messenger back until I heard something break behind me. It sounded like small twigs breaking in half. My eyes squinted as I scanned the area, maybe it's that damn dog again. I went back to what I was doing and decided to hurry up; I was starting to get scared especially since its dark.

I got up and placed the messenger bag in the basket that was placed in front of the bike's handle bar. Before I entered through the dark creepy forest, I stared at it and gulped.

Aww come on Robin! You had been in the dark numerous times.

I know I can do this! I grunted as I placed my foot on the pedal. It will only take five minutes to exit and if I speed through it I will make it out before I know it. I did start to speed through and as I thought I was half through it, I was starting to see the streets light until something harsh and strong pushed me out from my bicycle. I was throwned so hard on my back against a big pine tree. My head hitting so hard causing it to throb really badly, my hands automatically placed themselves at each side of my head. My vision was starting to get blurry and fuzzy. I hissed as I tried to get up.

Again I heard the same movement. I winced as I touch the sensitive spot that hurted on the base of my neck, as I pulled my fingers in front of me I saw fresh blood. I started to freak out; I tend to panic when I see a lot of blood. I heard leaves and twigs being crushed as somebody were getting close to where I was. I got up quickly and scanned around the area.

"W-who's there?" I called out. The only response I got was laughter.

"Show yourself, cowards! I'm not afraid!" I taunted. I saw a dark figure before me; I couldn't see its face since it had a mask on. I rolled my eyes, "Very cliché. Why don't you take your mask off, douche?" he didn't move at all but I noticed that he had a gun on his right hand.

"I would run if I were you." Someone called out but I knew it wasn't him. A smile formed on the corner of my lip, "Well I guess you're lucky that you are not me, because I am not running." The dark man smiled.

"Such a foolish choice." The mysterious voice laughed in the dark. The dark man came straight at me; I already know that he was going to hit me with the butt of the gun. I remember the moves that Ironhide taught me when I am about to get attacked. I dodged the punch that was being throwned at me from this man, but he was too strong as he took a tight grip on my shoulder and flipped me back as he slammed me to the hard ground. I groaned as I felt the impact, I quickly moved as he was about to stab me with a knife. The knife got stuck to the ground; I quickly got up and saw the gun that was attached to his hip.

"You're making it too easy for me, big guy." I told him, he grunted as he quickly got up and ran towards me. As he came towards me, I folded my fingers downwards into my hand and placed my thumb on the outside of my fingers. He came straight at me and I punched his stomach and his nose. He felt backwards dropping the knife. I towered over him, "You can't be that serious?" I laughed. I heard another footstep in the forest and I punched the man again and again and grabbed his gun. Why? I don't know. I ran for my bike and grabbed it and the first chance I got I hopped on it. I am not going to stop, again I felt a strong force pushing me but I didn't fall down this time. I grabbed my messenger bag and grabbed my phone. As soon as I pressed the speed dial to call base, someone shot behind me causing me to fly over as my bike was blown into pieces. I landed hard on my back but I quickly moved as I found a 'safe place' behind a log. I lay low as I pressed the speed dial, it rung about three times but no answer.

C'mon guys, this is not the time to ignore me. I know you are mad. I looked at the screen as I saw the warning of low battery. Really now? I cussed as I tried again, it rung again three times until finally someone answered.

"Where the hell are you, Robin? You know how mad boss bot is?" Epps shouted on the other side of the line.

"Epps! Oh my god, I need help!" I shouted, I felt so relieved just to hear his voice. I waited for him to respond but the line was shutting off, "No, no, no, no!" I touched the screen again as I dialed, I know I was online. "Epps! Listen to me, I need help, I'm at ahh!" I yelled out loud as I felt something wrapping around my leg and starting to pull me. The phone slipped away from my hand and I tried to grab onto something and kick the person. It was no use. I kicked and screamed while I was being dragged, I kicked the man fingers so hard that he finally let go off me. I got up quickly and started to run for my life.

I was running so fast and I keep on tripping every time. I noticed that there were three guys after me, but who are they? I felt someone grabbing me by the waist and pushed me against the pine tree. My feet were no longer touching the floor, and the man arm was placed across my neck. I tried to pry it off so I can breathe but I couldn't. He was too strong, my hands were now grasping on the tree as if it were to hold me.

"I am going to ask you one question punk, where is Optimus Prime?" he spoke in a dark tone. I noticed that he was moving his arm slowly and placed a knife on my throat, "I-I don't- don't…" his grip tightened up, "Don't bullshit me!" he shouted. My hands crawled slowly to my hip as I pulled the gun out. He didn't seem to notice that.

"Where's Optimus? Barricade!" he shouted again.

"I don't know!" I shouted back as soon as he was about to stab me I closed my eyes as I felt my fingers pulling the trigger twice and the man before me, his eyes widened. We both fell on the floor, I felt besides him. I quickly got up as I saw blood spilling out from his chest and stomach. I gasped. What have I done? I just killed someone. I heard someone laugh again as I started to run.

"And to think that you were innocent!" he said. I looked at my hand and realized that I still had the gun. I quickly dropped it as I wiped my hands on my shirt trying to get the blood stain away. I kept on running and running and as soon as I was about to give up, I bumped into someone. I screamed out loud, "Please, don't kill me!" I begged as I felt him place his hands on my shoulder. I looked up at him and recognized who it was by those red and brown eyes.

Xx

**Back at base**

The whole afternoon it was quiet since almost everyone was asleep but after six o'clock that's when once Prowl found peace and quietness a loud music was being blasted from the north side of the base. As soon as he heard the bass being dropped, he winced. He's a fool to think that there would be quietness in the base. Probably Robin's idea since she loves that type of music to dance too.

What did she call them again? Break dancing? Freestyle?

Ratchet had to close the door so he can concentrate. He finds it disturbing when he listens to that type of music. He will never understand how they can dance like that while breaking their bones.

Humans.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where at rec. room with Tailgate, Cliff, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead enjoying earth music. But they were missing one thing, well someone. Their favorite human girl was no longer around with them and it's too early for her to be recharging at these hours.

"Where's Robin?" Arcee asked as she walked in the rec. room along with Chromia.

Sunstreaker shrugged his shoulder, "We were just thinking about the same thing." Sideswipe responded as he started to contact his charge. He found it surprising that she hasn't answered. Something is not right, Sunstreaker felt it too.

"Maybe she doesn't like you. Bet she will answer me." He challenged his twin while he glared at the red mech. Sunstreaker called her and twice but there were no answer. For them it was odd, they got this rule if by the third call she doesn't answer then she is in danger no questions asked. The twins weren't the only ones calling her, but Prowl as well since he needed her to fix something. As he was passing by the rec. room he heard the commotion about her not answering.

Meanwhile with Ironhide; he was in the firing room practicing his shots and showing off to no one since his mate, Chromia, was out with her sister and Robin to who the frag knows where. He got a comm. Link from her surprisingly now that he was thinking about them.

"'Hide, is Robin with you?" His optics narrowed. He hasn't seen her in the whole day, "No. I assumed that she was with you?" he asked. He heard her sigh on the other line, "We are looking for her, she is not in her berth. The twins and Prowl had been contacting her but she has not answered yet."

After that, things got serious. Ironhide called Robin but she didn't respond. If they don't respond his phone call they better be dying, no excuses. The news passed around the base as soon as Optimus heard, he called her. Six times.

Lennox and Epps asked their men, and a few mentioned that they saw her leaving base. Well that explains it.

"Can you track her?" Sideswipe asked Epps as they were in the main hangar. Epps eyes narrowed at the silver twin, "Watchu' mean if I can track her? Can't you?"

Barricade was enjoying the moment in amusement as the whole well not the whole base, but the human femme friends were worrying about her. He almost felt jealousy, almost. Optimus sighed as he pinched his metallic nose bridge as things were getting out of control.

"Settle down." he called them out but no one listened so he had to speak up louder, "I said, settle down!" Everyone shut up and looked at the leader.

"Mr. Lennox, you said earlier that your men saw her leaving the base, correct?" he asked as Lennox nodded, "Do they know where?"

"They said that they saw her heading north just outside the base passing by the forest." Optimus nodded. Before more questions being asked they all heard a phone ringing. They looked at the teletron and noticed that it was her. Epps ran for it but didn't make it to answer. As soon as he was about to dial back, the teletron started to announce of an incoming phone call.

He quickly picked up the phone and shouted, "Where the hell are you, Robin? You know how mad boss bot is?" he lied. Optimus wasn't really mad, more like worried.

"Epps! Oh my god! I need help!" she completely ignored his questions as she asked for help. The line was cutting off as she spoke, "Robin? Can you hear me? Hello!" They all gathered around where Epps was. They heard movement from the other line and something hitting her phone, "Epps! Listen I need help! I'm at ahh!" they heard her yelling as the phone dropped and the line disconnected. Chills ran down Lennox and Epps spine as they all heard her yelling. The twins didn't wait any longer, they were the first one to transform and leave out the base.

"Send us the coordinates!" Sideswipe called out. Without a second to waste, Lennox right away sends the coordinates that were tracked from her phone and sent to all the Autobots.

"Jolt, "Optimus comm. Linked the medical assistance, "Jolt to Prime, what is it sir?"

"I need you to follow me. Ratchet prepare med bay when we get back." Ratchet didn't even have to ask why since he heard all the commotion. Ironhide, Arcee and Tailgate followed him but before they even left Barricade called them out.

"You are going to need me." He didn't ask since it sounded more like a demand.

"Are you somehow involved in this, Barricade?" Optimus question him; the ex-con just smiled sheepishly, "No. But I am sure as hell you're not going to enter the forest like that and breaking the trees down. What if Director Galloway finds out?" Optimus knew he was right. Barricade can help them to look for her in the forest, more than they can. He called Prowl to uncuff him.

"But Prime…?" he protested.

"Prowl, we need to trust him. He is the only one who can help us especially when has a hologram." Prowl didn't say anything as he uncoffed the Decepticon. Barricade smiled and growled at him.

"Don't think that just because Prime tells me what I can and cannot do, does not mean I can do it behind his back." He threatened.

"I'll be waiting for that day, Prowler." He challenged.

"Barricade!" Optimus shouted as Barricade transformed and followed his new Leader.

On their way there they tried to reach Robin but her phone would no longer ring. The answering machine was the only one that they got hold of.

"Fragging Robin!" Sideswipe cussed, "That's it. I am getting her a Nokia!" The angrier they got the faster they went. Optimus tried to get them to slow down since they were far ahead until he agreed to split up. As soon as they got to their destination, they quickly transformed right away, Ironhide already having his gun pointing at the forest.

"Prowl Ironhide and I will go in. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jolt stay behind for back up." Optimus instructed. The twins was about to whine until Barricade glared at them and got in front of Prime.

"That wouldn't be wise, if I were you. Let me activate my holoform and enter. Under your permission of course." Did the ex-con just asked for permission?

"Frag no!" Sunstreaker shouted, "She's our charge, it's our responsibility to get her!" Sideswipe added.

"Guys, just by standing here and arguing who's going in and staying here won't bring her out from there." Prowl commented. Optimus nodded, "Very well. Barricade is going in, but I and Ironhide will go in as well and keep our distance." Much to everyone else dismay, there was no time to argue. Barricade transformed car mode and his holoform activated as he walked out from his car. He wasn't wearing the same outfit that he was wearing earlier. This time he was wearing a police uniform just like Prowl but this time, he didn't have the boots or the helmet. He had just a pair of navy blue dressing pants, black dressing shoes, a navy blue long sleeve button down with a black tie, a badge with his name and those small walkie talkie tagged on left pencil pocket. It is the only walkie talkie he can communicate with the Autobots.

Without any time to waste, Barricade walked in the complete dark forest. He scanned around the area and reported the destroyed bicycle and blood just ten feet away. As he got further inside the forest he heard twigs breaking and he could tell someone's heart beating fast, it's beating increase as well with the respiratory.

It wasn't long enough until someone bumped into him. He looked down and saw the femme looking up at him with fear, "Please, don't kill me!" she begged. Barricade placed his hands on her shoulders as she automatically placed her hands on his biceps when she is about to collapse. She was breathless, she had bloodstains on her hands and clothes, her eyes were dilated and he assumed that she was in shock. He did a quick scan on her and noticed that the back of her neck was bleeding, a few cuts and bruises on her back and scratches on her elbows and knees. Her face was filled with dirt and dried mud, and for her hair, it was messed up filled with dry dirt as well, leaves and small twigs.

"What are you doing here, femme?" he asked her. But she did not respond she kept on looking back as she tightened her grip in Barricades arms, "T-they're after me! You and Optimus!" She was freaking out as she was trying to push him down. He tried to pry her hands away from him, not feeling comfortable with the close contact.

"Who is?" he shook her, "Talk to me." She looked up at him and she finally gave out. She passed out in his arms. Everyone else saw that and Barricade stood there not sure what to do.

"She is static shock." Barricade reported as he carried her bridal style. Jolt did a quick scan on her and shook his head, "Not in static shock. She has major injuries and dehydrated from all the running." He quickly transformed and Barricade placed her at the back seat.

"I need to take her to Ratchet right away." He announced and took off with Prowl behind him.

Barricade deactivated his holoform and transformed into his regular alt-mode.

"Did you find anything else in there?" Sideswipe asked. Barricade shook his head, "Negative." They all got silent until he spoke again; "She mentioned that someone is after Optimus and…I." he looked at his leader as he was looking far the distance.

Ironhide grunted, "I'm not surprised that you're involved in this." He commented. Sunstreaker glared at the ex-con, "If I find out that you are somehow involve in this mess, I swear to Primus I will rip your spark out with my bare hands."

"What makes you think that I am involved in this?" he growled.

"Is that why you switched sides? So you can put her in danger?" This time Sideswipe was losing it. He was facing Barricade his blade pointing his spark.

"Sideswipe, stand down." Optimus ordered. He hesitated a moment before his blade transformed back to its place.

"Enough arguing for the night. We are going to patrol here for the night until we find something, until then when we get back to base we will ask Robin what she saw." There was no room for arguments as Optimus Prime transformed and entered the dark forest.

The night is going to be long and they won't rest until they find something and why they attack Robin.

Xx

I wanted to wake up and I wanted to wake up now. I'm dreaming…wait not dreaming, I'm remembering the attack.

The man.

I just killed a man with my bare hands. With a gun.

I'm a killer.

A murderer.

I have committed a crime.

A crime that can never be fixed. I hate myself for doing that. Bad guys or not, I can't kill them and here I am already shot a human being. I am going to hell for this.

I heard a beeping noise and my head was hurting so bad. I tried to move but I felt something pushing me down. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I groaned as I closed my eyes again. Right away I knew where I was. I know soon enough Optimus will come in and question me and I am not sure to tell him about the man I killed.

No, I can't. I mustn't tell anyone and I mean anyone of whom I killed. It needs to remain as a secret all the way to the graveyard. I groaned again as my head kept on throbbing and felt my body sore. It took me a while to open my eyes and to adjust. I looked to my side and saw Ratchet working on something and grunted as he saw me.

"Good morning to you too, Dr. Minty." I half laughed and winced. My ribs hurts even to breathe and he noticed that, "I would hit you with my wrench but Prime beat me to it." I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Ratchet." He mumbled something about disrespectful humans, I just chuckled. We heard someone knock on the big wide metallic door. Ratchet walked his way over there to let them enter. I didn't have to look who it was.

"Are you able to answer a few questions, Robin?" he asked.

Ratchet jumped right away quickly, "A pa pa pa! My patient is still fragile. Let her rest." He was about to push him out until I bursted into tears. Why? I'm not sure why. My hands were trembling and I felt weak. I don't want to be here any longer I want to get out, now.

Xxx

Well, I hope you guys liked it!

Song: Man down by Rihanna

Please read and review and let me know what you think so far! Stay tuned for the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3: Papercut

I keep on doing this on the last previous chapters.

Ok so the first one it's called

1. Carry on my wayward son by Kansas (I think that is where it original came from)

*I am using a different version though, the one who sang this song is by a YouTube named PlasticPeacePerson so credits for her! P.s. I have no contact with her lol

2. And for this chapter: Papercut by Linkin Park

I hope you guys like this story so far. Please read and review! Also, I do not own Transformers only Hasbro does!

**Random guest that left a comment: THANK YOU! **

Carry on!

XX

Chapter 3: Papercut

"_**Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left. I don't know what stressed me first or how the pressure was fed. But I know just what if feels like to have a voice in the back of my head like a face that I hold inside, a face that awakes when I close my eyes, a face that watches every time I lie, a face that laughs every time I fall (and watches everything)."**_

I feel stupid for crying now. If I keep on crying they will start questioning me even more and it was bad enough last week when Optimus asked me the same goddamn questions. I even point it out to him while he denies it. He was asking the same question only rephrasing them. All that brought back memories when he questioned me the first time. Well, not him but Lennox.

I was placed at a room where they were playing good cop/bad cop. I remember seeing the small earpiece that was located on Lennox ear; it was where Optimus asked him questions. I snickered as I remember that I was cuffed up, I was wearing a pair of ripped jeans (it was the style back then, so hush) a black Nirvana t-shirt, short cropped hair, a shit load of eyeliner, and a red and black flannel tied around my waist. I was fourteen back then and I looked like I was twenty one. I looked like I was high most of the time since my eyes were always puffy from all the crying. I was on my own back then since I did not have anyone to rely on.

I am an orphan; no one claimed me theirs until the Autobots took me in. I don't think they even consider me as part of their own family because the only reason they claimed was the fact that I knew about their existence. I met them at the wrong place at the wrong time. If I listen to Madame Dubois, I wouldn't be here but I'm thankful to be here than at that hell hole.

Today I was outside, at the far side of the building. I was sitting underneath the tree enjoying the cool shade it offered. The only thing that I was wearing today was a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, light brown boots, and my hair pulled up into a pony tail. After a long cool shower I had this morning I now feel fresh. I enjoyed the weather, even though it was in the nineties the wind would blow making it feel a little bit cooler. I looked down at my palms and noticed the new scars. They're not as bad so they will fade through time eventually just like my other scars.

I've been outside the whole morning; I couldn't stand the shots coming from the Range room. I keep on jumping in panic or more like paranoia. My hands would begin to tremble as I remember the man that I killed the other night. I keep on questioning myself; did I do the right thing? I was just protecting myself but the man didn't deserve to die either. No one knows about this so far and I hope it stays that way for a while.

Another thing that I realized was that I no longer have a bike or my sketchbook. I lost everything; everything that I used to carry with me everywhere and now how am I going to gain all that back? I can't ask for one back at base. I know they would lend me money but it's not right. They need that money for other better things not to buy my toys.

I am going to fall into depression. What am I doing with my life? I'm not doing anything here, I finished high school as well and I could've started college a year ago. I have no job, no car, no nothing and it seems that they don't need me here either.

So what am I really doing here? I sighed. I never felt this sad in my life, well okay I just lied. There are times in your life when you feel great sadness and this is one of those moments. I need to start moving, I need to get a job, save money to get at least a decent apartment, buy a new bicycle or a motorcycle. Yes, I have been thinking of getting a motorcycle for a while now. And lastly, do a research what I want to study. I want to be a nurse but I am not so sure now and also where I am going to apply. I saw a shadow behind me and I didn't have to see who it was.

I grabbed a random twig that was on the ground and started to doodle on the sand, writing my name in cursive, "Hey ladies." I greeted with a half-smile. I saw Mikaela leaning against Chromia handle bar. I love Mikaela, she is so beautiful but not because of that but because she is really caring, loving, sweet yet daring with a look of a trouble maker. I noticed that she was wearing a pair of white jeans with black knee high boots, and a pink tank top. How can she do that when it's damn hot outside? I saw that she had her long hair down as well. If I were her I would be burning up by now.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you." She asked, I looked behind her and saw the commotion that was happening. Sideswipe beating up Barricade and Ratchet trying to separate them with his famous wrench. What are they arguing about this time? I saw Sideswipe transform into his car while Barricade being held back by Ironhide and Prowl. Sunny glared at the Decepticon and went after his twin.

"What's going on?" I asked while the girls looked behind to see what I was talking about. Arcee sighed while Chromia grunted.

"Didn't you hear that the 'Con changed sides?" Arcee announced. Well that's something I did not know, "What? Why? They can do that?" Chromia nodded, "Yeah, any Cybertronian can do that. It's their own personal decision why they do it. Some do it for good others, well for bad." I nodded. If Barricade switched sides was that good for him? Does Megatron know? Why did he switch with the Autobots?

"But anyways," Chromia interrupted my thoughts, "Mikey wants to go to downtown to get some stuff and we wanted to ask you if you want to tag along?" I placed my hand above my eyes to look at them; the sun was seriously bothering me. I don't have any plans for today. I was thinking to be with my guardian but now it looks like it's out of the question. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure." I smiled at them. I could use a girl time…

Xx

**No one P.O.V.**

Lennox had a special team to take a look at Robin's personal belongings. They have been working at it for two nights straight. They have been observing and writing every small detail that they find, and what is exactly that they are looking for? Evidence, finger prints, anything to find out whomever attack the girl. They couldn't find anything on her phone or iPod since it had nothing suspicious. No, they are not assuming that Robin is up to something but it's just part of the drill ever since Director Galloway enforced. He just doesn't like her for one reason: She was from the street, and orphan and rebellious, spoiled brat. Her bicycle was totaled, its handle bars were bent and twisted, the seat was pulled off, the wires on the wheels were sticking out, and there was one missing pedal.

Her messenger bag was blown to pieces so that was not useful for them to observe. Her clothing on the other hand, it had a lot of blood stains. They did a DNA check and it was obviously hers but there was another thing that caught their attention, every time Wheeljack would dissolve a red blood sample with a different solution it would turn dark blue to purple. He didn't want to make conclusions until he makes enough proofs.

One of the human Doctors though, did the same thing and he mentioned that that is not human blood because it does not turn purple. Usually its red or maroon. That's when Wheeljack nodded since he was right.

"Optimus, we found something." Wheeljack informed his Leader.

The Leader followed by Ratchet and Jolt walked in to see what they found. The humans placed samples in front of them to show a demonstration. Dr. Moshi put a new pair of gloves as he started to show and tell.

"As you can see what is in front of you is the young adult Miss. Robin blood." He pointed at the small cup that contained Robins blood with a second cup with some kind of transparent liquid and a small paper that read 'Sample A.'

"And over here," he continued as he pointed at the second cup just like the first one and an additional cup with a small paper that read 'Sample B', "Is the unidentified blood. Now, I am assuming that you are all familiar with human blood?" he asked as he looked at every Autobot as they all nodded. Lennox and Epps pulled in front to see the commotion, things are about to get interesting.

"Ok, if you can take a look at your left, what we have here is Robin's blood as I mentioned before," he grabbed a small needle and inserted in the cup. Epps gulped as he saw the blood inside the syringe, Lennox was amused.

"Now I am going to dissolve the blood with a special type of liquid that will help me identify them." He mixed them up and placed it on small glass and covered it with another glass. He pulled out old evidence and placed them in front of the mechs and men, "Both of these are Robin's blood sample."

"Ok, so what's your point?" Ratchet was losing patience already. Dr. Moshi cleared his throat in pure nervousness and pushed his glasses up to his nose bridge, "Ah that's what we are getting at Dr. Ratchet. You see, the cup to the right," he indicated the sample B as he quickly dissolved the red blood to the transparent solution; "it is not a human blood." Jolt gave away a questioning look while Optimus, Wheeljack and Ratchet already knew what was going on. They all saw the once red blood turn blue to dark purple.

"This can't be…" Ratchet bemused.

"I know for a fact that is not human blood. That never happens unless if they are not human. Do you know what it is?" the Doctor asked. Wheeljack looked at the CMO and Optimus while Jolt squinted his optics to compare the two blood samples.

"Optimus, that's dark energon!" Ratchet announced as Optimus nodded in acknowledgement, "I am aware of that. Question is, how can that come from a human being? It does not dissolve well and lets to say, if a human has dark energon inside their system they are more likely to die instantly due to high radioactive being consumed."

"Not just that," Wheeljack added, "if a human were to come in contact in anyway shape or form, then it is the end for them." Lennox eyes widened.

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up a bit. You found this sample on Robin's clothes?" he asked while Dr. Moshi nodded, "Correct."

"If that came from her clothes doesn't that mean that she got infected with it?" he asked a very good question, "What are the symptoms for it?" This time Jolt knew the answer.

"Severe fatigue, headaches, illusions, dehydration, disorientation, paranoia, internal bleeding and pain, sleepiness, short breathing, dilation on the pupil, and it most cases severe seizure." He listed. They all got quiet but Ratchet broke the silence, "Robin has none of that. Dark energon tends to react right away with humans, its effects takes over quickly." He assured them. Plus if she had that, Ratchet would be the first one to know since he was the one checking up on her.

Optimus noted all that and remembered what Robin told him days ago as he went to question her, "She has mentioned that humans were after her. Somehow she managed to injure them and that blood came from them…assuming that it did."

"Nonsense." Wheeljack rejected, "There is no way, no how for human to support dark energon."

"Unless," Jolt looked at them with, "unless they are not human but-"

"Holoform." Epps added. The room got entirely quiet until Optimus remembered Barricade. Barricade has a holoform and they still need to question him how he got the access to one. If their conclusions are correct about the dark energon creating holoforms then that leads to Decepticons are up to something. Optimus can only fear for the worst.

"We need to bring Barricade in and ask him questions." Optimus announced. Lennox didn't have to be told twice, he right away called Prowl to get the ex-con. They all went outside of base and wait for him.

Robin's guardian started to see what was going on. They didn't like where this was going, Sideswipe knows that Barricade is up to something and when he finds out what it is he will personally crush him. Prowl comm. linked the ex-con to meet up with them at the south side of the base. He did not question why.

As soon as he pulled up he transformed to his alt-mode.

"Barricade," Optimus greeted as black and white cybertronian nodded in response. He saw the twins behind him and he grunted not liking where this was going. He thought he was going to be left alone according to Prime's agreement. He seriously starting to dislike the glares he is getting from the base, all he wanted was peace with them. Well at least that.

Ironhide pulled behind his leader and crossed his arms across his chest trying to intimidate the ex-con even though he didn't know what was going on.

"Barricade, would you spare your time with us so we can ask you a few questions?" Optimus asked and Barricade seems to hesitate as he rolled his optics, "It's about Robin and her attackers." Optimus nodded. Right then and there he didn't have to be asked twice. You see, he is starting to have a small soft spot on his spark for her; he only likes her because she doesn't bother him a lot. But to him, she seems like a very interesting human.

"If you don't mind, but we would like to ask you a few questions." Prowl mentioned to him as he pointed inside the hangar. Barricade raised an eyebrow like at him, "Whatever it is, ask me here." He wasn't really in a good mood. All the doctors walked in forward and looked at the monstrous cybertronian, one of them felt intimidated by him.

Dr. Moshi fumbled with his glasses as he tried to put them on, "Mr. Barricade, we did some research on young Robin's belongings to see if there were any clues of who attacked her."

"And you are assuming that it is me?" he pointed himself in anger. He was already jumping into conclusions. Why would they assume that it was him when the whole time he was at the brig? Sideswipe stepped closer to him and Barricade felt that. He turned around and growled at him, "Keep your distance, punk."

Optimus looked at the twins and they stepped back for a bit but that doesn't mean that if they find out that he is somehow involved in the last weeks schemes that they won't kill him. No one harms Robin, no one. They know they haven't spent a lot of time with her lately, but that doesn't mean that they forgot about her. Ratchet stepped up since no one wasn't doing anything to solve this problem.

"Barricade, can you explain to us how you got that holoform? How it was provided?" Barricade looked at the medic. What does that have to do with solving the problem from other night? Whatever, he thought. Whatever it is to get them off his back.

"The medics provided them for us." Ratchet sighed in frustration, "That doesn't mean anything to us. I want to know how they activated the holoform. What did they use? How long did it take? What was the reason to use it?" all those questions he knew the answer to them the thing is even though he is not a Decepticon no longer, is he allowed to tell them? He swear on his spark to not to tell a soul how it was created especially the reason why. Is not that he's afraid of Megatron; he can't touch him any longer. Well, that's a lie. Megatron will kill him for switching sides.

"Well?" Sunstreaker pushed. Barricade doesn't know what to do now. To tell or not to tell that's the question. If it is to know how they attacked the human femme, then might have an assumption who it was and who sent them. He understands why they are after him, but why Prime? And how did they know that Robin was alone? Or where she was at that time?

"Barricade!" Ironhide barked as Barricade flinched. He death glared the weapon specialist as he answered, "To create a holoform, what the medics did was scan the deceased bodies and make sure that they do not have family that would not recognize them or remember them or in other cases they use magazines." The humans cringed when he mentioned that they use dead human bodies as a holoform.

"Human bodies?" Epps question in disgust. Barricade nodded, "Yes."

"Do they just pull them out from the…ground?" Epps asked. Barricade explains the process, "Yes unfortunately. We send a special team to do the dirty work, bring them back to med bay, cure all their wounds, clean their systems and replace any organs that are missing and after that the Medic uses dark energon." Everybody eyes widened. So their conclusions were right; they have been using the dark energon.

"But how does that even work on the dead?" This time Dr. Moshi asked in interest, "I am not sure yet. All I know is that once one is dead the energon is used to bring it back to life." He answered. Optimus knows where this was going, and he is not getting a good feeling how it is going to end. They need to stop this once and for all. Using dark energon is dangerous and not for humans, but cybertronian as well.

"Why are they creating holoforms?" Optimus asked. Barricade gave a smug look and gave out a simple answer, "Easy; to blend in and to do Megatron dirty work." From there, there were no more questions asked. The decepticons are a step ahead of them and the Autobots don't hurry up then they will take over the world just like they did before. They need to react quicker and faster before things gets out of hand.

Before people's life are at risk and exposed to dark energon. After their small talk the humans decided to go back inside until the twins started an unnecessary ruckus.

"Barricade is a walking dead." Sideswipe joked while the ex-con growled at them, "At least I got a better access to human contact." He pointed out and the twins didn't like that, not one single bit.

"You stay away from Robin!" Sunny pushed him back as Barricade reacted and shoved him away.

"Well someone has too since you two dumb bolts has been avoiding her. Haven't you seen her how sad she has been lately?" he pointed out as he smiled. The twins didn't like it where this was going. Optimus heard the commotion and decided to break it off until Ratchet stepped in.

Xx

Optimus was feeling stressed already knowing what the future brings. They seriously need to act ASAP but, where to start and go after who or what? He went to his main office and closed the door behind him so he could think for a moment. For once in his life he felt lost, not sure if he even understands what is going on. He closed his optic lids and vents a little feeling his internal relax a bit. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and saw a torn up notebook by the corner of his desk. He had to zoom in his optics to see what it contained (since it was a human size notebook). The pages were torn out, dry blood and dirt stained everywhere. With his pinky he picked up the notebook somehow he managed to flip it open. His eyes widened at the breath-taking drawings that he saw. At the corner of the notebook he saw a small letter R. This must be Robin's sketch book.

How did this notebook get in here?

Xxx

Well going to town was lame; we didn't do anything but just walk around. I hate Mikaela now. When we got back to base, I think I rather go back to town and walk until my legs give out. It is boring and it's not even six o'clock! Where the hell are my guardians!? I paced around my room and sat down on the floor, pulling my legs up to my chest. I'm not going through a mental break down if that's what you are thinking. Well not yet. I wanted to hang out with the twins today but they are nowhere to be found, but I did see Barricade hanging around at the main hangar and I felt the need to thank him for saving me back at the forest.

The forest.

The man that I killed.

I shook my head quickly and got up. I'm going to walk around the entire base; there's gotta be a new place that I have not discovered yet. As I started to walk, I felt as if I was going through a haunted house. There were a few hallways that were dark but only one room was shining bright since the light was coming out from the small cracks.

Optimus office. I wonder what the boss bot is doing. I decided to sneak in but now I started to regret it. As I crawled under the door (Since his office was robot size) I got up and dusted myself off and greeted Prime.

"Hey Optimus!" I waved. Hopefully he wasn't still mad at me. He had a surprise look on his face and quickly closed his hands, "Hello Miss. Robin, enjoying your evening?" he asked in a very polite tone as always. I climbed up the chair and hop on his table, "Yeah about that," I scratched the back of my head. He looked at me carefully and I did to him as well as he closed his hands around something. I eyed at him carefully, "What are you hiding Optimus?" I asked him as he looked down at his hand and then at me. He seemed to hesitate, so I jumped to his hands and tried to pry them open.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. I looked at him suspiciously, "Optimus, open your hands." I demanded. Minutes passed and he didn't and I was about to give up until he placed me down at the desk with something in my hands. I looked down at it and it was my sketch book that I thought that I lost. There were a few pages that weren't at its proper places and I looked at him, "You…looked through it?" I asked in disbelief. I felt used and embarrassed; he looked down like a three year old would when he was getting punished.

"I did not mean to invade your privacy, Miss. Robin." He apologized. I couldn't control my anger as it got the best of me, "How dare you! Y-you went through my stuffs without my permission?" now if he was a human and facing me, I would have slapped him but I didn't. I reacted stupidly and dumbly as I threw my sketch book back at him, hitting his helm. I saw him flinch even though we both know that it didn't hurt him, it was more like as if a mosquito tried to insert its needle and suck its blood but useless since it won't be able to penetrate through its body armor. I thought he was better than this!

I grabbed my sketch book and left the room quickly and went to my berth. I slammed the door close and opened my sketch book, there were a few stained pages, crumbled up, or ripped off. I looked at my drawings and groaned in disgust. He saw my horrible drawings! I shuddered in embarrassment. I quickly threw it in the trash can and sat on the corner of my bed.

Now what? What's the next step? Lay down. Don't cry. Cry a lot.

Why do I feel so overwhelmed? I feel like an idiot for so many reasons and is it just me or did the day ended by fast?

That same night, after sleeping through my tears of shame, I felt like I couldn't look at my cybertronian friends through their eyes fearing that Optimus might have told them about my drawings. He wouldn't, right? There would be nights that I would lose sleep due to 'you-know-what', and during the day I would be fine and try to keep myself distracted for a bit. I tried to chill with my guardians but it seems that they are always busy so I decided to sit down and start planning out my goals. I had a piece of paper and pencil in my hand. I stared at the blank piece of paper.

I think this blank paper symbolizes me; no parents that claimed me, no job, no home, and no life. Things are about to change because I am about to start to write my life away. First things first, check list:

-Go job hunting

-save up money

-rent an apartment

-get a decent car

-save money (again)

-Go to college.

Sounds about right, right? This is how we set up goals and plans? It looks easy, but it sounds complicated. I placed my pencil down and groaned in frustration as I started to think it through. Am I going to work full time? Part time? How should I dress up for interviews? What about the resumes? What if I don't get the job? What are the costs for the monthly payment rent? Do I get a car from the dealer or the junk yard? What about college? Community or university? What am I going to major in? How long will it take? The cost? My head was starting to hurt. I folded the paper and placed it in the back of my pocket jeans.

I have no life.

I need motivation for all of this. I looked outside and watched the sunset as I was starting to get the flashback again. The bloody man, the look on his face. I placed my head down at the table as I felt that I was about to start with the panic attack and my breath shortened as well.

I felt that I was no longer alone. I looked up and saw the ex con looking down at me as he took off his sun glasses.

"What's the matter with you, squishy?" he asked as he raised a delicate eyebrow. What should I tell him? "I was sleeping?" because that makes so much sense. He seems to buy it and shrugged his shoulder, "I thought human recharge in their berth?" he asked. I sat up as I saw him leaned against the table.

"We can sleep almost anywhere as we feel comfortable." I answered, he nodded. I guess he tried to understand, "Well, the way you were recharging looks quiet uncomfortable." I eyed at him carefully.

"What's it to ya, Barricade? Few weeks ago you were all mean and now you are talking to me."

He put his sunglasses back on, "Can't an ex-con have a civil conversation?" I shrugged my shoulder and he just shook his head as he walked away. Well that was random and…weird.

Does he feel lonely like I do? In a need of a friend to go up to? Or is he just talking to me because he feels bad for me?

Xxx

Read and review guysss! Sorry for the late update and I know this chapter is suckish but I promise the next one will be better!


End file.
